The present disclosure is directed to an independent adjustable axle suspension system for mounting a wheel to a frame of a trailer for transport of the trailer over a support surface, and in particular to an axle suspension system having a tower adapted to be attached to the frame and an axle unit having an axle adapted to be mounted to the wheel wherein the tower is selectively moveable with respect to the axle unit between extended and retracted positions to thereby selectively position the height of the frame with respect to the wheel and the support surface.
Trailers are adapted to be attached to a vehicle for movement over a support surface from a first location to a desired second location. Trailers typically include a frame that is adapted to be removably attached to the vehicle. The frame supports a floor and one or more axles are attached to the frame, with each axle having one or more rotatable wheels. The frame also often supports an enclosure that forms a useable interior space above the floor and that is typically accessible through one or more doors in the enclosure. The interior space within the enclosure may be used for various purposes, including the receipt and storage of goods for transport, bathroom facilities for use by individuals, or various types of work space or living space for use by individuals. When the interior space is adapted for use by individuals, it has been found advantageous to be able to lower the frame and thereby the floor of the trailer from a raised transport position to a lowered stationary position, wherein the floor and frame are lowered with respect to the wheels of the trailer and the support surface on which the trailer is located. Movement by an individual between the exterior of the trailer enclosure and the interior space of the trailer enclosure is simplified when the frame is in the lowered stationary position due to the lowered height of the frame and floor with respect to the support surface. The ability to lower the frame and floor of the trailer with respect to the wheels and thereby the support surface enables the trailer to meet access requirements as established by the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA).